


Closer

by iAteTheRamen



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Paisley Paver - Freeform, Rex Wild Kratts, wild kratts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAteTheRamen/pseuds/iAteTheRamen
Summary: Paisley Paver is well known for her hatred of nature and her mission to pave over it. But what made Paisley despise nature so much in the first place?





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction that uses some characters from the animated series “Wild Kratts”, owned by the Kratt Brothers Company.

_If they hadn't been in the middle of nowhere, this wouldn't have happened._

"Everything will be fine, Paisley. You'll see." Rex tried to whisper comforting thoughts to his best friend. He leaned over as best as he could in his booster seat.

Sitting next to him in a booster seat of her own, Paisley twiddled her thumbs and stared at the dirt on her jeans. She remembered she had bought the pair while out shopping with her mother. She was insistent on purchasing the medium to match Rex's size, and her father wound up altering the length by the end of that same day.

While speeding down the freeway, Paisley looked out the window and was mesmerized by the streetlights. The ebb and flow of their off-white glow put her in a mild trance, leaving her thoughts blank for an instant.

"How much longer?" she asked no one in particular.

"We're almost there, honey. I promise." Rex's father glanced at her in the rearview mirror. "I'm driving as fast as I'm allowed t-"

"No, I mean, how many minutes?" she rasped. Her monotonic tone carried an unmistakable hint of fatigue.

Rex's mother couldn't help but smile a bit. Tossing an "almost there" would have easily been acceptable enough for her son, but never Paisley. She looked at the time on the dashboard. "About five minutes or so. We'll be at the hospital before you know it," she said. She reached into the tote bag at her feet. "Did you want any water?"

Paisley shook her head. "No thank you, I'm okay. Just please keep going as fast as you can."

No one in the car understood how she could be okay. She had spent so much time screaming, her voice could be mistaken for that of a long-time smoker.

Still, Paisley's eyes remained captivated by the passing lights. She thought that she would be able to quell her worries for even a few moments. Try as she might, her mind couldn't help but wander and replay the horrid memories of the few hours that had passed.

_If they had all stayed home, this wouldn't have happened._

* * *

It was just supposed to be a fun camping trip. Paisley's family and Rex's family made the drive together every year, so this year shouldn't have been any different.

One day, as the sun was setting, the two families set off on different hiking trails. During the Pavers' hike, when the sun had long gone, Paisley's mother attempted to take a photograph of a cliffside flower that had bloomed. She reached far and contorted her body for the best angle. It happened in an instant. She successfully captured the plant's beauty under the moonlight's illumination, but the earth beneath one of her feet had crumbled. With a brief cry, she disappeared into the ravine below.  _Thud._

A lump made its way into Paisley's throat. No matter how many times she tried, she couldn't swallow it back down. "M-mommy?"

Paisley's father rushed to where her mother last stood. He let out a string of curses; hearing them come from his mouth was so foreign to Paisley, it made her hairs stand on end. Her father swiftly, but carefully, attempted to make his way down to her mother. He had made considerable progress for a few seconds. To Paisley's horror, he too slipped and couldn't regain his footing.  _Thud._

When Paisley cautiously peeked over the edge, she could barely make out the outline of her father on top of her mother. Both laid still.

Paisley could feel her heart pounding in her ears. "Mommy? Daddy?" She quickly stood up to look and listen all around her. She strained her eyes to get a quick glimpse of her surroundings, but the moonlight could only help her see so far. She searched for any hint or sign that would help her parents. All she could hear was her rapid breathing and... whimpering? She looked down into the ravine once more. Paisley's heart raced. "MOMMY! DADDY!"

Another whimper from her mother.

The little girl spun around to face the forest behind her. She knew all too well that she would easily get lost if she attempted to navigate the trail on her own. Even if she  _could_  find her way, the thought of leaving her parents behind terrified her even more. Paisley finally came to the most logical solution any child could think up - she screamed.

"HHEEEELLLLLPP!"

For nearly twenty minutes, Paisley screamed and screamed until her throat was hoarse. She could feel the gritty strain in her throat. Still, she didn't give up. She  _couldn't_  give up. When she started crying, she couldn't recall, but her despair was so intense that it was just as loud as any of her screams.

Rex and his family erupted through the trees and came running towards her sobs. Paisley blurted out all that had transpired. Rex's father immediately ran back to the campsite to call for help on his satellite phone. Their tents turned out to be less than half a kilometer away. For safety's sake, Rex's mother instructed the children to stand far from the edge. Paisley attempted to join her, to assist her somehow, but Rex held Paisley back. Rex's devotion to Paisley had always been doubtless and bulletproof, but he knew better than to disobey his own mother in such dire moments. Paisley wanted to resist him, but thought twice and decided against it - she had done her part, and had ruined her voice as a result. Rex's mother called out to the Pavers in the ravine, but Paisley's mother was no longer whimpering. They remained still and silent.

When help arrived, the scene became a chaotic blur for Paisley. Before Paisley knew it, flashing lights came in and chased away the darkness. Coupled with the commotion, the sudden influx of noise brought in by the sirens' shrieks made Paisley and Rex both wail in fear. Police cars, ambulances, and park ranger jeeps rushed into the area. The people pouring out of the vehicles had all come to help Paisley's parents.

_If her mother hadn't been so obsessed with nature, this wouldn't have happened._

Paisley was desperate to stay. She wouldn't abandon her parents so easily. But the police insisted that Paisley, Rex, and his family leave immediately and get to the nearest hospital before them. Rex's parents immediately understood that it was primarily to make the rescue more fluid, but it was also meant to protect Paisley from what she might see. Failing to fight back her tears, Paisley begged to stay with the authorities and to somehow aid her parents. All through her hiccuping sobs and whispery voice, she tried to maintain respect with excessive "pleases", "ma'ams," and "sirs." The police were firm with what they wanted, but in return tried to be as gentle as possible. They assured her that they were working hard to rescue her parents, and that they were doing their best. Paisley knew she wanted nothing but the best for her mother and father right then. She quickly became aware of the fact that her efforts were possibly hindering the officers. Paisley reluctantly complied, but on the condition that Rex and his family move as quickly as possible,

In Paisley's mind, the entire ordeal was recollected in a matter of seconds. In the forest, help arrived after what felt like several lifetimes.

* * *

Paisley looked up at the clock for what seemed the millionth time that night. Two hours had passed since they arrived at the hospital. She couldn't help but wonder what would make her parents this late. Rex's parents had already spoken to various doctors and nurses multiple times, but none of them had any answers. Paisley noticed that Rex's mother mostly sat still and cradled her face in her hands. Rex's father, on the other hand, could hardly stop pacing as he tossed occasional glances at the children.

Rex, aware of the situation's mood, tried to find quiet amusement by kicking his legs back and forth in his chair. When they first arrived, he had tried to constantly reassure Paisley. She could fool any grown up with her stoicism. If there was anything he knew, it was how she truly felt. He knew that deep down she was terrified. Paisley herself wasn't even aware of how afraid she was; her logical mindset had deceived her into putting her feelings aside. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't think of how else to help her besides offer comforting words. After being dismissed by his friend several times, Rex thought it best to simply stay by her side.

Paisley looked up at the clock again, and felt betrayal at the single minute that had passed. She scowled at its face, blaming it for her parents' tardiness.

"Excuse me," a man said. His voice interrupted Paisley's anger as her attention turned to his stethoscope. "Are you the family that accompanied the Pavers?"

"Yes, yes we are," said Rex's mother. She quickly stood up and moved to be by her husband. "Are they here now?"

"I'm afraid we can't tell you that. Would you happen to know any family members of the Pavers that we can contact?"

Rex's father gently threw up his hands in defeat. "That little girl over there - Paisley - she's their daughter. There's no one else," he said. "Please... Please. We just want to know if everything is alright. Are they finally here?"

The doctor opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again. He moved to be by Paisley's side and decided to squat next to her. "Hi, I'm Doctor Wells. Are you Paisley Paver?"

Paisley, desperate to see her parents again, silently nodded. He motioned towards Rex's parents. "Are these the people that were with you when you were camping?" he asked,"Are they very close with your parents?" Again, Paisley nodded.

"Okay," he said, "Thank you for letting me know. Can you please stay here with your friend?"

"I will, but when can I see my parents?" Paisley looked right into the doctor's eyes, hoping that he would somehow be able to sense her desperation. Dr. Wells pursed his lips once more. It had been a long while since the last time he'd met such a straightforward child. He gave Paisley a small smile before standing up to walk towards the nurses station.

He whispered something to a nurse, and the nurse warmly smiled at Paisley. Dr. Wells signaled for Rex's parents to follow him down a hallway, opposite where they had been facing in the waiting area. Rex's mother managed to call out a "stay put, kids" before disappearing.

Knowingly, Paisley and Rex looked at each other and nodded. Paisley stared at the clock, this time, without looking away. She had lost track of time when her parents needed her most, and she wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. Rex stared at the base of the nurses station. One minute passed. Then another. And another. Four whole minutes had passed before Rex blurted out, "Now."

Paisley tore her eyes away from the clock and saw that the nurse was gone. The two jumped out of their seats, scrambled to hide behind an empty gurney, and faced the hallway that Dr. Wells had gone down. They didn't have to look very far. On the other side of the waiting area wall, right where Paisley had been resting her head, was a windowed conference room. The blinds were down, but the slits were open enough to still see what was going on inside. Rex's mother was embracing his father. Her face was hidden as her shoulders shuddered violently. Rex's father tightly held her, grimly nodding at whatever Dr. Wells was saying.

"Hey, Paisley?" Rex, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene, reached for Paisley's hand in fear. "Is Mom crying?"

Paisley remained silent and hung her head. As she squeezed Rex's hand, she felt resentment arise in response to her dirty jeans.

_If they had been closer to a city, this wouldn't have happened._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this piece! If you'd like please feel free to leave any feedback or criticism so that I may improve my future works.


End file.
